For Hire: A Great Kisser
by MAJ-LimLift
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally became a couple. Naruto left Hinata because of an unforgivable and ridiculous reason. "Hinata, you're a bad kisser" Now, Hinata's wants revenge but she needs someone's help. Good thing, Sasuke's there. He'll help but she has to pay a price. [Sorry, not good with summary. But please read my story] HinaXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So, I'm back from the dead. I'm not used to writing stories like this but I hope ya'll would like it. By the way, I took out the ninja things. It's like regular high school.**_

**Sasuke: **So, I'll be used by you LimLift again?

**LimLift (Me): **Why? Is it wrong? Is it a crime to use you?

**Sasuke:** Well, not really.

**LimLift:** That came from you. Oh yeah, you'll be paired up with...

**Hinata:** U-uhm.. M-me...

**LimLift:** Stop stammering Hinata. I already help you to get rid of that.

**Hinata:** Well, I-it's my first time hearing that I'll be paired up with Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** I won't do anything wrong.

**LimLift:** *sighs* Let's just go on with the story.

It was a wonderful and sunny day but Hinata just stared out of her bedroom window with depressed and angry eyes. She had nothing to do that day since it was a Saturday so it means that there's no classes. Usually, she would have something to do during weekends but she and Naruto already broke up so now, she's all alone in her apartment. She started living in an apartment ever since she entered high school and Naruto lived with her when they were still together.

She could still feel the disbelief she felt when Naruto broke up with her so that he could be with some bimbo and kinky girl. He just threw away their 7-month relationship because according to him, she's not a good kisser. She let out a loud groan.

"Damn him."

But she's got to thank him for something, Naruto helped her get rid of her stuttering case. She's not stuttering anymore ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She also gained confidence because the guy that she liked ever since she was a kid became her boyfriend but also lost it because of the reasons he said when they broke up. She also changed. Somehow, she learned how to speak her mind and how to curse.

"Screw him."

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto and Hinata was sitting at the couch, watching a chic flick movie at she chose. They were sitting closely and his arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. Naruto started drawing circles on her arm like a light caress which made her look at him._

_"Ne? Naru-kun?"_

_She had always called him Naru-kun when their relationship already passed two months._

_"Hm?" he continued with what he was doing._

_"Why are you coming late every night?" she asked slowly._

_"It's just band practice, Hina-chan. We're going to be joining a contest in TV."_

_"Oh, okay. Good Luck on that." she smiled then kissed his cheek._

_"Not that, Hina-chan. You should kiss my lips." he answered with a smile._

_Naruto lowered his head and kissed her lips. Hinata froze. Even though they're already in a relationship for seven months, she's still not used to kissing. They haven't even got passed the first or second phase. She responded to his kiss as she felt butterflies in her stomach. His lips left hers and she was a bit breathless._

_"Hinata.."_

_"...Naruto?" Surprised by what he said. Naruto speaking her name means that he's serious._

_He looked at her long with eyes filled with disappointment and regret._

_"...Let's break up." he finally spoke the words that would cause her nightmares._

_"What? Why?!" She exclaimed , tears already forming at the sides of her eyes._

_"You don't have to know the reason." He looked away. He had always told her that he never wanted to see her cry._

_"Tell me. I'll fix it." She forced him to look at her. Her tears were already flowing down at her cheeks from her eyes. "Please."_

_"I just can't do this anymore." He spoke. "I'll be honest. You're not a good kisser and we haven't even gotten past first base even though our relationship is already for seven months."_

_Hinata was rendered speechless._

_"I told you I'd be patient but I never thought that it would be this long." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from her "Truth is, my feelings are fading. They weren't as strong as yours to start with. I courted you out of pity, admiration and other things. So, I guess, I never did loved you."_

_She noted his actions. He was scratching the back of his head and looking away from her. Those were signs that he was lying._

_"You're lying." She accused him._

_"I'm not." He spoke as his jaw tightened. He gave her a cold look which made her stop breathing._

_"Then," she spoke a little breathless. "tell me why you want to break up with me while looking straight into my eyes. Tell me you don't love me. Then leave me behind."_

_She was becoming hysterical. She couldn't control her tears which were freely flowing down her cheeks._

_He looked at her straight into her eyes._

_"I don't love you anymore. I guess, I never did. You're also a bad kisser. I don't want to be with you. I already have someone else. Good bye, Hinata."_

_With that, Naruto stood up and left. Leaving me crying my heart out all night._

_~End Of Flashback~_

One week already passed ever since they broke up and she hadn't seen him ever since around town or around the apartment. She threw away all his things and everything that would constantly remind her of him which made the apartment seem half empty but she didn't care.

She didn't realize it but she was crying again. Furiously, she wiped away her tears and decided on one thing.

She wanted to get revenge on Naruto.

**A/N: ****_That's the first chapter! =)_**

**Sasuke:** _*sulks*_ I didn't even make an appearance

**Hinata:** That's alright

**LimLift:** Yeah, don't sulk. You'll be there at the 2nd chapter. Cheer up!

**Sasuke:** _*sarcastic*_ Yeah, thanks

**Naruto:** NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did I have to be mean?! _*Cries a river*_

**LimLift:** Oh, shut up. You're still a good guy. I have something up for you. Oh yeah! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_So, I'm out of ides for the second chapter which is depressing. I think this won't turn out well but I hope ya'll would like it ^^_**

* * *

**Sasuke:** So, you're out of ideas?

**LimLift:** Yeah. I just wrote this out of a whim.

**Sasuke:** Suits you right.

**Hinata:** You can do it!

**LimLift:** Thanks. Enjoy the second chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Standing by the doorway of Hinata's apartment, Sakura decided that she would really bring her out of her apartment. She's worried about Hinata. Ever since she and Naruto broke up, she's becoming anti-social and she might become that timid girl that she was before but much worse because she doesn't have an inspiration. Hinata says she doesn't care but that only makes Sakura feel weary and worried. Even though it doesn't look it, she really sees Hinata as a dear friend ever since she has helped her with Kakashi.

She owe Hinata a lot and this time, it was her turn to help. She was really determined to bring Hinata back to the social circle and to meet someone better than Naruto.

Letting out a small sigh, she couldn't really believe why Naruto left Hinata. She couldn't believe the reasons that Naruto told Hinata. Judging by the way Naruto spoke to her about Hinata, she could tell that he really did love her but she couldn't understand what happened between the two. Naruto didn't really seek too much physical contact. He was contented with just a hug or a simple kiss so their break-up made her feel confused.

"Urgh. I'm thinking too much again." she spoke to herself.

"Hinata, you there?!" Sakura shouted after several knocks. usually she didn't need to knock because she uses the spare key that was hidden under the mat in front of the door but she couldn't seem to find it.

She waited for a few seconds then knocked once again. After the third knock, she heard a loud bang as if someone fell to the floor and a loud crash. That made her panic.

She pounded on the door. "Hinata?! Hinata?! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

There was no answer. She frantically searched for the key, hoping that Hinata just hid it somewhere else. With luck, she saw the key hidden by the window. She immediately took it and opened the door.

Once Sakura got in, she saw Hinata sitting at the middle of the living room, scratching the back of her head with several shards of a broken vase, flowers and water surrounding her. The stand where the case was placed is lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?!" Sakura couldn't help but shout as she made her way towards Hinata.

"My bad. I just kinda slipped." Hinata answered with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"What? How?" She asked as she helped Hinata stand up and sit at a couch.

"You were knocking and I kinda ran. By the way, do you like my new couch?" Hinata asked as she ran her finger through her hair.

"Huh? What?" She looked at the couch and nodded with a small smile. She didn't dare ask what happened to the old one since she already knew the answer to that. Hinata threw away almost everything that was in her apartment. "When did you buy it? You should have told me so that I could come with you"

"It was delivered last night. I just ordered it online" She answered while smiling. "Want any snacks or drinks?"

"Do you have some?" Sakura joked which caused a wide smile on Hinata's face.

Hinata left Sakura alone in the living room and headed to the kitchen. Sakura's visit surprised her. She wasn't expecting anyone that day and she thought that her friend would be with Kakashi. She opened the refrigerator and took out an orange juice and poured it on two tall transparent glass and took out some biscuit and bread at the cupboard. Looking back, she and Sakura had never been close with each other. They got the chance to get closer when Naruto became her boyfriend and when she helped her be together with Kakashi.

Once she was done, she headed to the living room with the snacks and drinks on a tray and there she found Sakura cleaning up the mess she made.

"Hope you don't mind me cleaning the mess." Sakura spoke as she placed the shards from the vase on a piece of cloth.

She placed the tray on a small table and helped Sakura. She didn't have enough furniture. For the living room, she only have a couch, a television and a small table. Once they were done, they sat down at the couch and ate the snacks she brought out and drank the orange juice.

"So, what brings you here today?" Hinata asked at sh nibbled on a cookie.

"Is it wrong to visit a dear friend?" Sakura pouted.

Flustered, she spoke what came into her mind. "Of course not. I mean, shouldn't you be with Kakashi-sensei. It's Saturday. You should be out on a date. I mean. Urgh. I'm rambling."

"That's alright. Rambling is much better than stuttering." Sakura answered with a smile. "But it's not like I'm saying that stuttering is wrong. It's alright. I'm just saying that..."

Seeing Hinata trying not to let out a laugh, she stopped and realized that she was rambling as well. Both of them started to laugh. Both of them rambled. And they laughed at a weird reason, like they always did since they became close. Once they calmed down, Sakura told her why she came.

"Well, I want to go shopping and I want you to come with me." Sakura spoke with a smile, hoping that Hinata won't reject the offer like she always did.

"I'm not taking a bath yet." She reasoned out

"I'll wait. Besides, the day is still early." Sakura answered with a slight shrug.

"I don't have any reason to go out."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked around. "Isn't furniture shopping enough reason to go?"

"I'm not really in the mood." Hinata finally said.

"Well, come on, do it for me? It's been a long time since we went out to go shopping."

Hinata was silent for quiet a while. She knew that Sakura had a point. It's already been a long time since they went out to go shopping and she needed to buy some thing for her apartment. She felt that she just moved in. With a small sigh, she smiled.

"Okay, I'll go but I have to take a bath."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"It's gonna be a long shower."

"I don't mind."

"Okay."

Hinata left and headed towards her bedroom. Even though her back was facing Sakura, she knew that she wore a victorious grin. She smiled and got ready to take a bath. When she went out of her bedroom and headed towards the bathroom, she saw Sakura sitting comfortably on the couch and watching a romantic movie.

Turning on the hot shower, she went under the pouring water.

This is going to be a long day, she thought, I don't mind.

* * *

**Sasuke:** And thus, you broke your promise. _*smirks*_

**LimLift:** What promise?

**Sasuke:** That I'll make my appearance in the second chapter

**LimLift:** Oh, yeah, I forgot

**Hinata:** Ms. Author is forgetful.

**Sakura:** Wow. I'm dear friends with Hinata *hugs Hinata*

**Hinata:** _*blushes*_

**LimLift:** I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**A/N: _I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thank goodness I finished it. Please do leave a review. ^^_**


End file.
